The present invention relates to a meltable ink which is solid at room temperature, which ink is suitable for use in an indirect printing process. In this printing process, the ink is transferred, by the use of an inkjet printhead, to a transfer element, whereafter the ink is transferred to a receiving material under pressure from the transfer element. The ink has a composition such that it is pressure-transferable at a temperature between a bottom limit and a top limit. The invention also relates to a method of selecting a meltable ink for use in such a printing process.